My Tailor's Really Gonna Love This!
by tigerkity
Summary: He had almost cried when they came in with his beloved clothes hanging off in tatters from their bodies.


Title: My Tailor's Really Gonna Love This!

By: Tigerkity

Spoilers: Mind Games, The Trouble With Harry, and minor others for various episodes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the A-team, unfortunately, and did not make an money from this. However, Venchini is of my own making.

Summary: He had almost cried when they came in with his beloved clothes hanging off in tatters from their bodies.

Author's Note: For all the many, many, many times Face says: "Just great, my tailor's really gonna love this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why him, huh? He was considered one of the best tailors in all of LA: Raul Venchini, better than any of the pompous shmoes over on Rodeo. So why did he have to be the one to put up with him? Of all his clients, that guy was the worst. Sure, he came in with a smile on his face, wore the right clothes, said the right words; all in all, he acted just like every single other celebrity or rich man in town. But he wasn't.

His staff hated it when he walked in, well the girls liked him, but it was more of a matter of what he brought with him. The suits he brought in for cleaning and repair are a mess. Several times they had argued that they would have to make him a new one, unable to repair the original.

It was such a shame to see his work go to such waste. But Templeton Peck was a loyal customer, always coming back to him, sometimes every week.

It took him a while to figure out exactly what the story was behind the man. The name was familiar for some reason, as was his face, but he was unable to place it. He knew, just from the condition in which his suits would return to him, that despite appearances, Templeton was not like his other clients. None of their clothes had sawdust, water damage, oil, leaves, twigs, grime, coal, and on many occasions blood, stained on them on a regular basis. Not to mention the holes, rips, and tears.

Once, the man had come in with a friend. A tall man, very lean, with wild hair that was prematurely balding. They had shown up not once, not twice, but three times in one day! Each visit was worse than the other. He had almost cried when they came in with his beloved clothes hanging off in tatters from their bodies. They had looked like they had been mauled by lions, tigers, and bears! And oh my, they came in a second time, in the same condition. Four suits ruined in a day! That man was a menace to tailors everywhere!

It was only after the day where some military man in uniform had announced that the government was giving his tailoring nightmare an official pardon that he found out about him. All the pieces to the puzzle, or rather, the scraps of his suits fit together to show the big picture. The man was a fugitive from the military. Part of the mythical A-team from back in Vietnam, running, hiding, from their pursuers for crimes they claim they never committed.

That explained it.

After finding out the truth he promised himself to never grouch about the condition his suits came back in. Though it was difficult at first, he kept focused by reading all the stories he could on the A-team and their vigilante tales in the newspaper. Hearing the good that his client did while sacrificing the well being of his suits made him proud. He was helping in some way as well, by not alerting Templeton to the fact that he knew. Oh, how he knew, but he would never tell.

So when the next day, who should walk in? But Templeton, this time the threadbare fabric slung over his arm was dripping sand, and the man at least had the decency to look sheepish. He could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to come up with a convincing story; one that he had not heard before.

"Ah, Mr. Templeton. The usual I presume?" There was no need to make the man suffer.

"Yes Mr. Venchini… thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This was just a cute little thing I had in my mind after watching "Timber!" and thinking of how many times Face had said that 'tailor's gonna love this!' line. My first alternative POV story. Tell me what you think!


End file.
